Beth
Beth (ベス, Besu) is a playable character and the second female heroine of Shin Megami Tensei II. She is a member of the Templar Knights, and her duty is to be the perfect partner for the Messiah. As the usual partners of the male heroes in the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' franchise, Beth lacks the ability to recruit and summon demons, but compensate for that in the use of magic-based techniques for both offense and defense. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Playable character. Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei II Beth is introduced by the The Center's Bishop to Aleph, who claims that she was sent by God with the mission of being the perfect partner for the Messiah. Beth vows to be alongside Aleph forever, and then the two is sent on various tasks by the Bishop to save the city of Holy Town from destruction by the hands of several dangerous demons who are wrecking havoc: first a King Frost, with his ice magic, then a Basilisk, who is claiming the lives of the innocent civilians with a deadly toxin, and then Betelgeuse, who has appeared in the Factory district, taking over the site of a large excavation and mining project, and finally, they have to deal with rampaging Demi-Nandis, who the Center breed in the farming area of that same district for food. As this is happening, the duo start noticing that earthquakes are becoming more and more frequent, and the workers at the Factory area are all behaving rather suspiciously. After successfully fending off all the demons attacks, Aleph and Beth report back to the Center, where Zain is awaiting. He suggests that Aleph visits Gimmel, in the Arcadia area, hoping that the trip would make his memory a bit clearer. Once there, they are faced with a world completely different from the outside: there are no demons, luxurious houses and great trees fill the landscape, and all the ones who reside there are happy. Once they finally meet Gimmel, he tells them that after Aleph went missing, he was put in charge of Arcadia, building it into a prototype of the Millennium Kingdom that Millennium wants to build. Gimmel then requests that Aleph go back to the Center, and report to Zain. However, once there, what they find is a situation of utter chaos: demons managed to break into the Center, and a man who the Bishop refers to as the "Anti-Messiah" is claiming to the populace that he is the true Messiah, and not Aleph. As thus, Aleph and Beth are sent on a mission to intercept the Anti-Messiah's activities, who they then trace back all the way to Valhalla's Colosseum, where they discover that he is named Daleth , and is challenging Aleph to a duel, as to find out who of them is the true savior from the prophecy. Nonetheless, in the ensuing battle, Daleth manages to "unleash a brutally powerful attack" that puts Aleph in a near death-state. But, just when the winner of the fight seemed to be have been chosen, Beth dives in front of Daleth's finishing strike, saving Aleph from certain death at the cost of her own life. Seeing this, Aleph recovers and finally beats Daleth, sparing his life as to honour Beth's dying wish that both of them survive the ordeal. Daleth escapes, and the Center's Bishop, guiding a crowd of believers to the arena, cry out to the people that Aleph is indeed God's saviour, and thus, the true Messiah. Gallery File:Beth1.jpg|Beth's original artwork. Trivia *Like the other main characters in the game, Beth is named after the second letter of the Hebrew Alphabet, Bet. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters